kingdomrushtdfandomcom-20200223-history
Bonehart
Bonehart the Dracolich is a hero in Kingdom Rush: Frontiers. He costs $6.99 on mobile and is not available on Flash. He is unlocked at Emberspike Depths on the Steam version. Description Bonehart is a large, grey mass of bones in the shape of a dragon. He has powers over death, being able to curse enemies with plagues, summon the dead, and take apart his bones and reassemble them at will. Lore When the elves were created, the Goddess Elynie chose Faustus to protect and watch over them until the end of times, and thus she linked his soul to her most cherished treasure: the Tear of Elynie. Faustus watched over the elves while their civilization strived and bloomed. He was there to bless the little Princess Alleria when she took her first breath. The elves, in return, respected and loved him and it was every elven wizard's dream to learn the advanced incantation techniques from him. He remained devoted to this task until the fateful day the dreadful Spider Queen corrupted the crystal's essence and in the process, Faustus`s soul. Tainted by the dark forces, he gradually abandoned the draconian sorcery and turned into the dark magic arts, a powerful force that consumed his flesh, leaving only his bones behind. Nothing remained of the former elven protector, not even his name, as he was now known as Bonehart. Skills Primary SPINE RAIN (cooldown: 15 seconds) (2/2/2 hero points): : Rains 6/8/10 spines over a wide area, each dealing 12-36/16-40/20-44 True Damage in an area of 100. BONE GOLEM (cooldown: 15 seconds) (1/1/1 hero point): : Bonehart summons a bone golem (appropriately called Wishbone) to aid him in battle for 20/30/40 seconds. No more than three golems can be active at a time. PLAGUE CARRIER (cooldown: 18 seconds) (3/3/3 hero points): : Unleashes 6/8/10 plague carriers that infect and deal up to 60/80/100 damage to enemies in a path. : This upgrade enables Boonehart's attacks to infect enemies. DISEASE NOVA (cooldown: 20 seconds) (2/2/2 hero points): : Bonehart dives into the ground, dealing 50/100/150 damage and infecting enemies caught in the blast. UNSTABLE DISEASE (passive) (2/2/2 hero points): : Infected enemies explode when they die, dealing 30/60/90 damage and infecting nearby enemies. Secondary * Bonehart has the ability to fly, and is not forced to stay on the road. * Bonehart deals splash True Damage, and any enemy that takes damage from him becomes diseased. Disease lasts for 3 seconds and deals 6 True Damage per second. * Being undead and lacking a bloodstream, Bonehart is immune to Poison and the Death Aura from Phantom Warriors. * Bonehart has an idiosyncratic attack pattern: ** Against ground enemies, he can only use his regular attack on enemies somewhat near him, but not directly under him. Against flying enemies, his regular attack has a longer range, but he can't use any skills on them. ** Bonehart uses Plague Carrier only when at least 4 enemies are lined up in a row, and Disease Nova only when he's flying over at least 3 enemies. Order of importance If all of Bonehart's abilities are available for use, he uses them in this order: # Bone Golem # Spine Rain # Plague Carrier # Disease Nova Stats 'Bonehart' Bonehart has a 4% health regeneration, healing at 26 health per second at level 10. 'Bone Golem' Bone Golems gain a 50% boost in damage and have their armor increased to Low if standing near a Death Knight. They also heal at 2 health per second with the Courage upgrade for barracks. Tips and Tricks Bonehart is a hero concentrated on Crowd Control. He completely mauls grouped enemies, thanks to the massive AOE of his skills, which allows him to hurt whole crowds at once. The most important thing to learn when using Bonehart is the timing and control of his powerful skills, so as to fully extract his potential as a killing machine. * Plague Carrier is very powerful, capable of halving the health of every single enemies on a path, walking or flying. Due to the skill's huge triggering range, it is easy for it to catch a whole flood of enemies from afar. However, this strong point can also pose a problem, since the skill prioritizes foes closer to the exit, it may target just a few enemies further along the path, wasting most of the AOE of the ability. To avoid this, keep soldiers near Bonehart to block any enemies that may move pass him. ** For some reason, this ability does half the damage on Steam as it does on Mobile. * Disease Nova is his most damaging ability, however, he will only use it when 3 or more enemies are underneath him, so you would want to hover Bonehart directly over the desired foes. Usually the best target for Disease Nova is a dense group of weakened enemies. Totems of Weakness can be used to improve the damage output of the skill. Timing is key, as hovering Bonehart over enemies give them a chance to move pass him, potentially making Bonehart waste Plague Carrier. ** Disease Nova's greatest strength comes when it kills, since then Unstable Disease can kick in, dealing extra damage. Thus, why it is recommended to use Disease Nova on weakened foes, so as to improve the chance of killing. ** When Bonehart uses Disease Nova, he becomes momentarily immune to all attacks. Expert players can use this to their advantage to counter Abominations: Save the skill, and wait until they are at death's door, then use it to bombard them. The AOE damage of Disease Nova combined with Unstable Disease from the death of nearby Zombies can kill Abominations in the area, and Bonehart is saved from the explosions while diving underground. It is highly advised that you calculate the skill's recharge and the Abominations' remaining health accurately when attempting this tactic - three Abomination explosions will inevitably kill Bonehart. * Spine Rain deals little damage, instead is entirely dedicated to infecting as many enemies as possible, and Bonehart can use it anywhere near him. As you left Bonehart by your choke point, it is best letting the skill happens on its own, since enemies are rarely able to escape its wide area-of-effect. * Wishbones give Bonehart some degree of block power, though they are still weak in both durability and damage output. It is advised to support Wishbones with your soldiers, preferably Assassins to make up for the low DPS, and Reinforcements, to avoid risking leaks in case the Wishbones die. * Unstable Disease synergies very well with strong towers, as one death can lead to the next, thanks to the area damage of Bonehart's attacks and skills. The stacked up damage can instantly destroy groups of weak enemies. Keeping Bonehart near such towers will maximize the strength of the skill. ** Unstable Disease, beside its obvious strength in destroying clustered weak foes, can also considerably wound stronger ones. The tactic is to keep the strong foe surrounded by weaker, diseased enemies, while Bonehart and your towers kill out those lesser enemies. This can be done easiest against Jungle Matriarchs, blowing up the Spiderlings they spawn, and in the Shadowmoon mini-campaign, where Zombies and Ghouls are abundant enough to deal out thousands of damage, heavily wound the Abominations usually seen accompanying them. Bonehart's main playstyle is supporting your towers in a choke point by annihilating all the weak foes. He lends a hand to stall enemies with his Bone Golems, combined with allies in the area, enemies are grouped together to suffer more from his AOE attacks. In battle, quickly moving him over to the area with the most enemies will greatly increase his usefulness in killing foes. Keep Bonehart active, as he will heal while fighting; but keep him away from enemies with powerful ranged attacks - he is a bit more durable than Ashbite but will not last long against a Saurian Savant constantly firing electricity at him. Compared to Ashbite, the other dragon, Bonehart is vastly superior in terms of crowd control, but he is not as good in directly eliminating foes, especially more durable ones, due to his lower individual DPS, originating from weaker base damage and longer recharge of skills. However, Bonehart has better aiming with his basic attacks than Ashbite, and his abilities are also easier to use, thanks to them being able to cover a wider area than those of Ashbite. Quotes Apparently, Bonehart's undeath also allowed him to speak (unlike the living Ashbite who can only roar), despite no longer possessing vocal folds. His voice also echoes with every word, an effect of the magic that has reanimated him. * "Never laugh at undead dragons!" * "The plague has arrived!" * "Have a bone to pick?!?" * "Incurable!" * (When killed) "Throw me a bone!" Trivia * "Never laugh at undead dragons!" ' ** A change on a quote from The Hobbit made by Bilbo Baggins. The original quote is "Never laugh at living dragons." * '"Have a bone to pick?" ** To "have a bone to pick" means to want to talk to a person about something he/she has done that has annoyed you. * "The plague is coming!" ** This one is rather ambiguous, as there are multiple definitions. A'' plague is a rapidly-spreading disease that is usually fatal. ''The Plague (commonly known as The Black Death) is a disease caused by Yersinia pestis, a bacterium spread through the bite of a flea. Ironhide is probably referring to the former. * "Throw me a bone!" ** To "throw someone a bone" is to give praise or a reward to a person, even though they haven't contributed much. * Bone Golem ** The golems are all named "Wishbone", which either refers to a forked bone formed by the collarbones of certain theropod dinosaurs (the coelophysids, allosaurs, oviraptorids, tyrannosaurs, troodontids, dromaeosaurids and birds). * Bonehart appeared later in the Kingdom Rush: Vengeance level, Dragons' Boneyard. Several bones and a skull lie scattered on the ground, and only by tapping on each part can Bonehart be resurrected. Doing so activates an Achievement Bugs * Bonehart can create golems on the sea in Port Tortuga, Storm Atoll or The Sunken Citadel. The golems stay there until their duration expires. They cannot move and do not intercept enemies that move through the water. Gallery HeroSkill_Bonehart_2.PNG|Spine Rain HeroSkill_Bonehart_3.PNG|Bone Golem HeroSkill_Bonehart_4.PNG|Plague Carrier HeroSkill_Bonehart_5.PNG|Disease Nova HeroSkill_Bonehart_6.PNG|Unstable Disease Bonehearth.gif|Animated Sprite BonehartConceptArt.JPG|Concept Art Category:Kingdom Rush: Frontiers Category:Heroes Category:Premium Heroes Category:Ranged Heroes Category:Flying Heroes